What A Week!
by Jez Summers
Summary: What happens when Sakura has finally had enough? She captures the card, but where's all her power gone?


Welcome to Adobe GoLive 4

**CCS: What a Week!**

**AN/**

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a one chapter only, unless I get LOADS of reviews!!**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN CCS**

Fic:-

This had been going on for six days in a row, Sakura had had enough. If she heard one more thing from Meilin or the beginning of another argument between Li and Kero she swore she was going to snap! For six days now, they had been trying to capture a clow card but so far no-one had seen or heard it. Only she and Li had sensed it, and if she was quiet honest she could no longer sense it.

So, here they were standing outside in the rain trying to find the damn card AGAIN! Meilin of course was absolutely no use, going on about how everyone one should be quiet and wait for Li to make a decision.

" Sakura, you think you know everything. But it's Li here who's the real card captor " Meilin was saying. Finally Sakura had had enough.

" If you and Li THINK you can manage here all by yourself FINE. I'll go! I've had enough of standing in the rain here anyway. Oh and Li incase you haven't noticed the card's no longer here!" yelled Sakura before heading back towards town. Everyone looked after her. Kero shock his head and flew off after Sakura. Madison looked towards the disappearing Sakura back to Li and Meilin.

"Meilin that was uncalled for. If your boyfriend here can't tell you straight then I will! You're a mean spiteful girl who shouldn't be here because you have NO magic powers and it's always YOU who makes the clow card run !" Madison said.

"Well in that case WHY are you here, missy goody-goody?"

"I'm invited!" Madison looks at Meilin

"You stuck up........." Li puts his hand over Meilin's mouth.

"Don't go there Meilin!" snapped Li

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later they were back out in the rain again. Sakura sighed maybe today they'd be lucky she thought. "LI ?!!?" Then again probably not with Meilin here. She wasn't sure if she could cope with Meilin again today, what with this migraine. Sakura shook her head and walked over to Li. "Please keep Meilin quiet " begged Sakura. Suddenly she frowned, she could sense the card. It was somewhere close, but where ? Sakura scanned the area. "It's the.........." began Kero

" No! It's the ............." began Li

"Will you STOP interrupting me KIDDO!" yelled Kero.

"I'm a NOT a KID" yelled Li

"You are ONLY 11 therefore you are a KID!"

"Am NOT !"

"Are TOO! "

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT "

"I'M HUNGARY !"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

"OK! ENOUGH!" yelled Sakura glaring at everyone daring them to comment. "Number ONE SHUT UP! I have had enough! It is not the star card or the moon card! It's the NEW card. Number TWO Meilin DO NOT get involved. YOU make catching the card twice as hard! Li if she does get involved YOU look after HER! OK?" she demanded. Sakura turned round and there behind her was the new card. "Return to your power confine NEW!" Sakura touched the new card and fainted, behind her stood a dark shadow! 

"Mwhahahaha!" The dark shadow ran into the forest and disappeared. Everyone accept Meilin rushes over to Sakura. Li checks her pulse. "It's stopped!" Kero and Madison look at Li. "Sakura's faking!" yelled Meilin. Li stood up and looked Meilin in the face glaring.

"Meilin number one Sakura's NOT faking it! Number two She has no pulse.............."

"She has no pulse ?" questioned Madison "Hadn't we better get her to the hospital then?"

"I'll carry her!" said Li, Meilin glared. 

"I don't believe you Li" said Kero, as he walked towards Sakura. Suddenly Sakura sat up. Everyone accept Li ran behind a tree. 

"Idiots!" muttered Li "Are you ok Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a bit drained" said Sakura, then she yawned "I feel really ..................." Sakura fell asleep. Li frowned,

"This can't be right, I can hardly feel her power. It's like she's slipping away!" murmured Li.

" She's lost her power............." muttered Kero

" Hey where's the dumb card?" asked Meilin

"Shut up Meilin........." began Li "Wait, where is the card " Everyone looks at each other, then at the floor. 

"That dark shadow, whoever it was, must have taken it with them." said Madison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN/

"OK this is the end of my fic, cause I'm evil!" Kitty laughs evilly, then coughs. Georgia walks in the room. 

"Why are you laughing?" she asked

"Cause I'm evil!" replyed Kitty

"You evil? Excuse me?! I AM the Queen off evil! So you can get back to the fic now!" replied Georgia sarcastically.

"Fine, on with the fic, again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Actually I'm not sure what to write so:

a) review and give me ideas

b) review and give me ideas

c) review and give me ideas

d) review and give me ideas

e) review and give me ideas "

"f) if you don't shut up I'm going with out you!" stated Georgia

"FINE! We're off WHERE-EVER, WHENEVER, for WHATEVER reason bi!" yelled Kitty

"O____________h kay! enough with the EVER's!" said Georgia

"OK! Bi! C ya next time!" siad Kitty before following Georgia out of hte room

"Yeah I know I said this was a one chapter only, I lied. Sorry! Wait why are my m8s Georgia and Kitty in this fic? I forgot, they turn up where you don't want them too! Once again, I'm sorry this isn't JUST one chapter, I don't know what to write! HELP!"

JS

~ @--;-- ~

~ [:^) ~

~ 0:-) ~

~ }]i[{ ~

~ :-) = ~

~ 87P Ow ~

~ (;.;)/~ ~


End file.
